


Clean Sheets

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Feels, Hurts So Good, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AChippedCupFullofRoses prompted: Gold distracting Belle while she's trying to change sheets only for her to change the sheets AGAIN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So first I have to thank my beautiful internet bestie Esmée who helped me through this! xoxox  
> I feel like the more I do this the more nervous I get...hmmm.  
> Also I wasn't expecting any of this, but their adorable, and cute, and happy, and I'm.....rambling. 
> 
> I would recommend reading the previous parts to this series because there is some plot buried beneath all the smut, who knew!

Rum and Belle were a couple now. Well actually, they were a married man exclusively fucking his live in maid. Although unorthodox, they were in an exclusive relationship, and Belle hadn't been this happy in a long time. Being a newly formed and exclusive couple (with the exception of Rum's wife, but he doubted that would ever happen) came with several benefits. One of those being constant access to one another...particularly in a certain physical form. 

Today Milah was out visiting Killian, like usual, so Belle was free to complete her chores without fear of being criticized by Mrs. Gold. Belle hummed to herself as she folded Mr. and Mrs. Gold's clean laundry, putting the clothing into their appropriate sections within the walk-in closet. She smiled to herself, that room contained wonderful memories. Once Belle finished with the clothing she moved on to the bed sheets, first carefully putting the clean pillow cases onto their designated pillows. 

Rum had decided that he would come home early on Friday; after all he was his own boss and he certainly didn't need the money. So at three o'clock Rum found himself entering his home and looking forward to seeing his little maid. Belle wasn't anywhere on the first floor so Rum ventured upstairs, his cane tapping as he went. Conveniently, he found her in the master bedroom, leant over the bed in a small blue dress, applying the newly cleaned sheets onto the mattress. Her small hands smoothed out the corners making the bed presentable. Rum watched her work before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Belle leant into his touch as she rested her head against the crook of his neck. 

"Hello lovely." He said to her, bringing one hand up to trace her jaw. His index finger gliding over her cheek and then moving to trace the divots of her collar bone. 

"I missed you today. I miss you every day." She admitted as her cheeks began to blush. 

"I missed you too sweetheart." Rum said as he placed a sweet kiss to the back of Belle's neck before exploring the rest of her silky flesh with his lips and tongue.

"And you're happy to see me." Belle chuckled at the ridiculousness of her own comment as she felt Rum's hard length pressing against her rear end.

"Very happy darling." Rum took Belle's earlobe within his mouth, his teeth scraping against the tender flesh, whilst his hands moved further, splaying his open palm against her abdomen and exploring Belle's smooth body.

"You're distracting me darling." Belle stated as she tried to pick the duvet up in order to make the bed in it's entirety. But Rum's grip prevented Belle from moving very far. His hands began to venture lower, dipping beneath Belle's dress to rub her through her panties. Belle gasped at the first contact of Rum's hand.

"I know." He breathed heavily into her ear, causing Belle to shiver.

"I'm trying to change the sheets Rum, I need to make your bed." She stated adamantly, although her body was already succumbing to the ministrations of his fingers on her sex, her thighs quaking and her knees beginning to buckle under the pleasure.

"Then let's unmake it." Rum joked as he picked up his maid and tossed her onto his bed. Belle squealed with delight as she landed on the soft mattress. 

Rum pulled his suit jacket off, quickly taking off each layer of his armour until he was completely bare, his turgid cock slapping against the plain of his stomach with the final removal of his underwear. Naked and needy Rum joined Belle on the bed, crawling over top of her. Belle leaned up to capture Rum's lips in a kiss as his hands drifted over the skin on her thighs leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Although Rum's hands were rough and slightly callused, they were gentle, and the contrast to Belle's sleek skin excited her. It wasn't very often that Belle had Rum so very naked, and completely at her mercy, his manhood digging into her hip as his hands explored the weight of her fully clothed breasts. Belle splayed her hands across Rum's stomach, watching his taut muscles flinch with every caress of her hands. She loved to touch Rum. He was lean, but strong, and he was most definitely the perfect fit for her body. Rum's cock twitched as Belle's hand reached down to his member, slowly stroking over his shaft. Rum swore as he thrust sharply into Belle's hand and she smiled, pleased with her efforts.

"I need you naked now!" Rum groaned, unable to withstand the pressure of his throbbing cock. Belle pulled the pale blue dress over her head, leaving her under things for Rum to remove himself. Rum did so swiftly, unhooking the clasp of Belle's bra and tossing it onto the floor. Belle's right breast was in Rum's mouth immediately, while the left was nestled perfectly within the palm of Rum's hand, she was a perfect fit for his hands. All the while Belle's back arched as she moaned into his touch, her fingers digging into his shoulders. His tongue trailed between the valley of Belle's breasts before tracing the bud of her hardened nipple with his warm tongue. Gods his mouth was hot against her flesh, his saliva searing into her skin. 

Rum roughly grabbed Belle's hips as he forcefully tugged her closer to him. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Belle's plain white panties before slowly pulling them from her hips, but they were wedged between her rear end and the mattress. Upon Rum's instruction, Belle widened her legs for him. Rum grabbed each of Belle's ankles, draping her right leg over his left shoulder, and her left leg over his right shoulder, causing Belle's arse to lift off the mattress just enough. Rum quickly pulled at Belle's panties, tugging them further down her legs before he slipped one foot out, then the other, adamant about keeping her legs on his shoulders. Before proceeding with his plan, Rum took a moment to admire Belle's dripping cunt. She looked marvellous, spread wide for him.

"You know, I could have easily just taken them off." Belle said, a little nervous under his hungry gaze.

"But then I wouldn't have you right where I wanted you." Rum chuckled and Belle's legs struggled to remain on his shoulders. As Rum moved closer to her core, Belle's legs moved back with him, the position was a little painful, having her feet dangle about in the air and her thighs pressed so tightly against her stomach. Belle held her breath as Rum's cock came into contact with her slit, his head brushing against her clit before he successfully lined them up. In one swift motion Rum entered Belle's core. Belle let out a gasp, and suddenly she understood why the position had been so appealing to him. Rum had never been this deep inside her before and as he pulled out entirely before pumping back in Belle couldn't contain her scream.

"Are you alright love?" Rum stilled within her immediately, worried he had hurt her, maybe he should have waited, given her time to adjust to the new angle, to the feel of his hardness invading her soft channel.

"Do it again." Belle said through her exhale of breath. Rum smiled, before pulling himself out of her completely and allowing his hips to snap back into her, pushing against her legs, his pelvis rubbing against her clit, and his dickhead hitting that spot deep inside her. Belle moaned, tears forming at the corner of her eyes from the intense pleasure. 

Rum pulled out and drove back in a little faster with each thrust, causing Belle to wrap her ankles around the back of Rums neck. Her channel was clenching around his shaft, sucking his member as he withdrew before slamming back into her silken heat. She could feel each sharp thrust throughout her entire body. Belle bit down on her lip, her eyes closing as she felt the familiar tug in her lower belly and the tingle in her cunt as her orgasm began building. Belle was moaning incoherently now, as her body painfully teetered at the precipice of ecstasy.

Rum closed the gap between their bodies, his chest coming into contact with Belle's breasts, causing her legs to widen even further for him. Belle felt a sharp pain in her legs at first but it was washed away by the overwhelming gratification caused by the increased friction of Rum's lower body slapping against her clit. 

"Please, Rum please, please." Belle repeated quietly, needing so desperately to succumb to her orgasm.

Rum whispered endearments into Belle's ear as he picked up his pace, fucking her as deep as he could and pressing himself as much against her sweet body as possible. Rum's thrusts were becoming erratic, unable to control himself much longer.

"FuckFuckFuck." He recited like a prayer as he pounded into Belle. With each desperate thrust Rum's dickhead pulsed against Belle's walls, causing her to cry out at the overwhelming sensations. 

Belle's eyes lit up, as a heavy wave of tingling pleasure coursed through her body, finally succumbing to her orgasm. It was fierce, and sharp, and one of the most intense orgasm's she could ever remember having, and the pleasure wouldn't subside as Rum still filled her so completely, aching for his release. The juices from her bliss flooded her channel and wrapped around Rum's cock, the warmth of her pulling at his member and clenching rapidly around him was enough to send Rum over the edge, grunting into Belle's neck. Rum road out their climax's, fucking Belle until her body had milked him for all the seed he could give. 

Rum was completely out of breath as his hips began to slow and he leaned some of his weight onto Belle. Belle lifted her hands from the mattress, they had been clenching the sheets the entire time, and brought them between their sweaty bodies, finding Rum's face and gently cupping it. Belle leaned forward slightly and kissed Rum, both of them using all the oxygen they had left, just to kiss one another. 

Belle's legs were rather stiff as she unhooked her ankles from Rum's neck. Rum moved back slightly, his softened cock slipping from within Belle. Belle removed her legs from Rum's shoulders, allowing Rum to lay beside her with a deep sigh. He was utterly spent, and she was utterly satisfied. Belle went back to kissing Rum's lips as he softly massaged her hips, silently praying she wasn't to sore. Sensing his unease Belle parted from their kiss, her breath coming in pants.

"Oh my god. That was just...wow!" Belle said with an astonished look. 

"Um, yeah...wow!" Rum agreed with a charming smile, his fingers slowly tucking the hair that was clinging to Belle's face behind her ear. 

"I suppose, I wouldn't be apposed to you distracting me while I try to work from now on." Belle said gleefully.

"Really now!" Rum chuckled. 

"That was amazing Rum. I don't think I've ever cum so hard before." Rum pulled Belle in for another tender kiss. The hand that was massaging her hip gently trailed up Belle's body, brushing over her stomach, breast, collar bone, and neck, before he reached her cheek.

"Oh, my beautiful Belle." Rum said as the hand on Belle's cheek gently brushed against her soft skin, Belle shivered. "Are you cold sweetheart?" He asked, pulling her a little closer to his body.

"Maybe a little."

Rum sat himself up and reached towards the bottom of the bed where Belle had dropped the comforter. He picked up the heavy duvet, pulling it over their bodies and tucking them into the warmth. Belle settled into the blanket, resting her body against Rum's.

"There, now see, the bed's properly made!" Rum teased. 

"No it isn't!" Belle argued, and her eyes widened at her next realization. "And now I'll have to re-wash the sheets Rum!"

"Don't worry about it love. I want to be able to smell you while I sleep tonight." Rum said with a wicked smile on his face, and Belle gasped in shock.

"Rum!" He put a stop to Belle's further objections with a forceful kiss to her lips. After their lips parted Rum soothingly nursed his fingers through Belle's silken curls. Moments passed with the easiness of simply being together. 

"I never thought I would be, but I'm very happy Rum." Belle said timidly, looking into Rums dark brown eyes.

"Me too sweetheart." He cooed softly into her ear. 

"Please tell me everything is going to be fine." Belle said hesitantly. And there was a sudden weight present within the room.

"Oh Belle--"

"I know you can't. But I need you to tell me that... maybe...maybe one day we could be together." 

"Belle..."

"I know...you cant! But I need to hear it Rum, please." Belle waited for a response while Rum hesitated.

"Even if I can't mean it Belle?" He asked and slowly...Belle nodded. 

"Everything will be fine my Belle. And one day..." His heart clenched, knowing he was lying to her, but it was exactly what she wanted to hear. "One day we can be together." Belle reached up to Rum's face and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you." Belle said tenderly, before rolling onto her side, away from Rum, so that a lonely tear could trickle down her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, I stabbed myself in the heart with the feelings at the end!
> 
> As usual, taking prompts for this series!
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies! xoxox


End file.
